


One Woman Army

by roslintheredfox



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roslintheredfox/pseuds/roslintheredfox
Summary: Oswald always wondered why Zsasz always called you a "One Woman Army" and it's the same reason why he fell in love with you.





	One Woman Army

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lightly based around Porcelain Black’s “One Woman Army” but it’s just an excuse to write a kickass woman again. ♡

“That’s quite enough, (Y/N).” Oswald interjected.

His tone of his voice was exponentially lower than usual as his eyes lingered on your every move. Taking in the way your body moved with such ease as you unhooked your leg from around the neck of one of Don Maroni’s henchmen, kicking him down on the ground with your stiletto heel in one swift motion.

“We need him alive.”

A small huff left your crimson stained lips as slim digits tugged at the hem of the short black skirt that hugged the curves of your hips before you crossed your arms underneath your chest. Oswald’s eyes glazed over as a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He was in love. 

In love with you. His right hand woman. His everything. 

Ever since he met you, you’ve always been there for him. Helping him with his plans, protecting him. He was ever so grateful for you. 

He remembers the day he met you, back when he was nothing but an umbrella boy. He watched as you single-handedly took down ten guys with nothing but pure skill and finesse. The way you easily dodged the brass knuckles, knives and bullets while rain fell from the sky, soaking your body. You looked so beautiful, hair sticking to your damp skin, blood splatter seeped into the flimsy cotton that was drenched, not leaving much to the imagination.

He suddenly knew why Zsasz called you a, “one woman army.” 

“What would you like me to do now, _boss_?” Your voice questioned, breaking him out of his thoughts and lifting his head to face you. You were absolutely breath-taking. And the way your lips parted and uttered the word, “boss.” The young boss could feel his heart skip a beat in his chest. “Hold that though.” Oswald watched you tear your eyes away for but a second as the sharp stiletto heel dug into the henchmens shoulder blade, eliciting a scream as he tried to grab the gun that laid forgotten. 

“I don’t think so.” Easily dropping down into crouching position, heel deep in his shoulder blade, your other leg extended before moving to kick the gun out of reach. “But I applaud your effort.” Placing your gloved hand on the back of his head, you slammed it down on the pavement to knock him out before you stood tall. 

“Sorry about that. You know how they are–” 

“I love you.” 

Both of your eyes widened at the sudden outburst. Oswald’s face was instantly set on fire as he turned his gaze to the ground, shifting awkwardly on his feet. He couldn’t believe he just said that out loud, outside where prying ears could hear. 

“I-I’m sorry, that was so sudden–” 

This time, it was your turn to cut him off. And you did so. With a kiss. Gloved hands cradled flushed cheeks, holding him still as your lips melded together. The feeling of your lips against his own caused his body to tremble as heat pooled in his stomach. He had always dreamt about kissing you. Touching you. Ravaging you. All things he thought were dreams until this very moment. 

Parting from the kiss, hazy eyes clashed as your gloved thumb brushed over his pale lips, wiping away the crimson lipstick stain with a soft chuckle. 

“I love you too, Oswald.”


End file.
